Welcome to the Underground
by PudgyPhantomhive
Summary: Underfell AU, just read it ya nerd (Adventure just because... well, this IS an adventure type game) Even if the whole world is against you, what will you do to save it?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO MAKE THIS! OR HOW I WANTED A NICE FLOWEY**

Frisk was plummeting down the hole in Mt. Ebott, trying not to wet herself. Her screams were nonexistent in the gigantic world of the underground. The ground is coming closer. Brace yourself, little Frisk…

But nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" Frisk looked up, seeing the little slivers of light shine through the pinprick of a hole in the sky. She immediately looked down, seeing a small, yellow flower, vines extending from him to form a cushiony fall. "H-Howdy… I'm Flowey, who are you?" She stumbled away a bit, but answered. "Welcome to the Underground?... Um… This place… It isn't safe for you" Frisk frowned, cocking her head to the sign, urging the flower to continue. "The monsters, they all changed… Everyone was corrupted, and now, every human that has fallen down here… they stopped at nothing to kill them" Frisk sat, and rubbed his leaf, a sad look on her face.

"I-I know you have to get home! So, I'm going to help you. I can sense you're a good person! If… If we stay here, we'll just die anyway… Will you bring me with you?" Frisk looked at him. 'Should I dig him up by the root, or pluck him?' "How do I get you out?" Flowey smiles, and leaps out of the ground, two vines acting as legs. "Thank you so much Frisk, I promise we will find a way out" He hugs her face close to him. Frisk smiles, patting his petals, when a shadow is looming by an entryway.

Flowey cowered behind Frisk instinctively. "T-That's…" The monster walked up to you, a sinister look on her face. "No trespassing" the voice is so soft, but she blast what seems to be fire like bulbs at you. "FRISK! DUCK!" She drops to the floor, in which the woman runs over, stepping on the child's arm. She screams out. "Toriel, let Frisk go!" The goat woman turned to the flower, giving a threatening 'shut up' glare. "You were so stupid to climb this mountain in the first place, child. I promise, this won't be painful. Good bye." She conjures up a large flame, and gets ready to fling it in the child's proximity, until Frisk grabs the hem of her dress, in a familiar manner the woman had forgotten about, so long ago.

"O-Oh my, are you alright, my child?" Frisk looked up tears in her eyes, seeing the newly softened features of the monster in front of her. 'She was going to kill me… is this a joke?' Frisk backs up in a crab walk, sputtering things along the lines of "please don't hurt me" and "I don't want to die yet" to the woman's dismay. "My Child, I would never hurt you! What is your name?" Flowey peeks at her, and his voice becomes filled with glee. "F-Frisk! You… saved her. She's not corrupted anymore! Toriel! You're back!" He bounds towards her, eyes glistening. "What ever do you mean, Flowey?" He beams. "Frisk! She made you normal again! Tori, you were so cruel. You had changed into someone so,,, evil. Everyone did, but you're back!" He sobbed into the hem of her dress. She bent down, softly stroking his face. "Dear, is this true?" She turns to Frisk, who nods. "You wanted to kill me, mam" Tori sighed sadly, lifting the flower and walking to Frisk. "Come with me, my child. I want to apologize, and hear the whole story over some butterscotch cinnamon pie" Frisk looked to Flowey, who nodded approval. She followed.

"So, when you and Asgore lost him… the world went so dark, Tori. You left the castle in a fit of rage, and that was the last time anyone was normal. It was like we were washed over with the plague. I remember coming up the trail, spotting you and calling out, but when you came closer… you stomped on me… I knew something was wrong, so I ran and went to our friends, searching for their help… but everyone else had changed as well. Poor Sans, he was so cruel. How much pain was in him?" Frisk sat their, listening and vacuuming up her slice of pie, only savoring it before she swallowed. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

"But you don't plan to leave… right?" Toriel was pained, and looked at the pair with sad eyes. "It's dangerous out there, you'll be hunted. You'll be killed" Flowey frowned, a sad, understanding yet somber look resting on his face. "I have to try" Toriel was shocked by the child's boldness. "Tori, if we stay here, it'll just mean danger for you. If we stay here, they'll kill all of us, just for fun" Frisk looked between them, wondering why they want her dead. Was it for trespassing? That offense can be punished by a fine, death is too severe. Toriel leaned over the table, lightly squeezing the child's hand. "I know you want to go home, but I can make your life worth while, here. We can sit around the campfire, read, watch the latest movies, and I can teach you anything. We could all have a good life" Her smile was laced with sadness, she knew the human girl wouldn't stay, but she had to try. She couldn't lose another one. Frisk looked down, lightly squeezing the hand and shaking her head. The child had no clue as to why she wanted to return home, but their had to be something important, right?

"I can't sway your decision?" She shook her head, leaving the goat defeated, head hung in abandon. She takes the child's hand, and leads her and Flowey to a large door. After so long, she had learned that no amount of pressure could stop the humans. She had to save herself from so much heartache. "When you get to the barrier, don't let them take your soul. Keep fighting, and keep holding on. Won't you stay safe, my child?" Frisk nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips as the woman bent down to hug her. Toriel opened the door, leaving her looking exhausted. "Now, when I close this door, you can't come back for a good while. Opening and closing this door, it really is tiring" Frisk nodded, giving her one last final hug, and stepped out into the snow covered wilderness.

 **Hello, from the other sideeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Later, Taters~**


	2. What have you done?

**December, why you so busy?**

Flowey squeezed slightly against Frisk's torso. "Um, I'd be careful if I were you, keep your guard up. You might have to fight sometime soon" Frisk looked back at him. "I don't want to fight" Flowey shook his head. "It's not what you want to do, it's what you have to do to survive Frisk! We can't die here" Frisk patted his petals, and held him to her chest as they trudged through this winter looking wonderland. "I believe anyone can be good if they really want. They just have to try, and they can change. Toriel did" She rubbed the little worn area in her pants leg, hoping it wouldn't form a hole in this weather.

Behind them, branches started to snap. Frisk whipped around, nearly knocking Flowey from her body. The snapping stopped. She turned around with gusto in her step, determination seeping from her spirit. She will not let her new found friend down. Another snap, closer this time. "Maybe you should RUN FRISK!" She obliged the flower's command, breaking out into a fear induced sprint. Her legs wanted to give, but she couldn't escape. The trees wore thinner and thinner as she ran, an end quickly coming to her sights. A monster appears in front of her, catching her in a hateful embrace. "Let's go"

The monster flings her into a dark room, locking both her and Flowey in. When she hears footsteps rushing away, Flowey starts to move around. "There has to be a window somewhere, I just have to-" The door swings open, where they see yet _**another**_ skeleton. This one was taller, wearing an expression that rivaled his brothers'. He stormed over, then bent down to inspect the human. "Sans, is this what I think it is?" He reaches to touch the child's face, who smiles softly at the kindness. "Happy Birthday, Papyrus" The taller skeletons' face curled into a sinister looking grin. "THANK YOU BROTHER" Sans nodded, closing the door. Papyrus glowered down, softly kicking the child in the stomach, who whimpered in response. He bent down.

"Pathetic. Killing you won't be any fun" A vine is wrapped around Paps' leg, pulling him down. "Frisk! Run!" She picks up the flower, but is stopped by an unknown force. She's covered in a hazy orange glow as he walks closer to her. "You idiot" Papyrus opens the door, flinging the little flower out. "YOU COWARD!" Papyrus locks the door. Frisk backs up until she starts noticing his skull. "What happened to your skull, mister?" The skeleton flushes and throws a bone. "Cut the crap, your innocence will get you nowhere!" She pulls him to her level and plants a small kiss on his skull, turning him a deeper shade of orange. "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE-" Frisk's stomach growls. When did they leave Toriel's? "Hu-Human… what do you eat?..." Frisk shrugs, causing the skeleton's sinister expression to melt into one of kindness. "COME WITH ME, HUMAN! I WILL FEED YOU SOME SPAGHETTI" He takes the child's hand and opens the door. Flowey falls to the floor, cursing. "FLOWEY, OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU OKAY? OH I KNOW! YOU NEED YOUR WEEKLY DOSE OF SKELETON HUGS" He smashes the flower to his chest, who cries in outrage. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Flowey breathes in deeply. "HOW DARE YOU HURT FRISK YOU- wait, you remember me?" Papyrus looks at him, bewildered. "HOW COULD I FORGET MY DEAR FRIEND, FLOWEY?! YOU HELPED ME GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" Flowey smiled, and turned to Frisk. "I guess it wasn't really hard saving Pappy over here, he's a big ol' softy" She smiled and her stomach let out another growl. Papyrus clammered on about his new spaghetti recipe until they reached his home, where Frisk was knocked down by a snow ball. "Bro, what are you doing? Pets aren't allowed inside" Papyrus stomped his foot. "THEY ARE HUNGRY, AND… What are you wearing?!" Papyrus takes the black jacket from the smaller skeleton. "Give it back, asshole" Papyrus flings it into the house, ushering Frisk inside. "NOT UNTIL YOU STOP BROODING AND BEING MEAN TO OUR GUEST!" He slams the door, leaving his brother befuddled.

Papyrus was sitting at the table with Frisk, whom was having a fork shoved into her mouth. Sans came in, pushing her off the chair and sat down next to his brother. "Bro, Undyne called off tomorrow's meeting, so we don't have to work as long" Papyrus seethed and drummed his fingers on the table. "SANS, PUT THE HUMAN BACK ON THE TABLE! I WASN'T FINISHED FEEDING THEM! Wait, what are you, Human?" Sans scoffed, and lifted the human from underneath the armpits, to their dismay. "It's a girl" Papyrus slammed his fist on the table. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH PEOPLE THERE SANS! APOLOGIZE OR I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN" Papyrus turned away, arms folded and pouting. Instead of guilt, he felt annoyance and mumbled a quick apology. "THANK YOU BROTHER, THE HUMAN SEEMS HAPPIER ALREADY. WHY DON'T YOU WATCH THE HUMAN WHILE I GO GET MORE NOODLES?" Out the door her went, leaving Sans alone as he glowered at the child in front of him. "What did ya do to my brother?" Frisk fiddled with a table mat until she was lifted into the air. "Answer me!" He flung Frisk into the wall, making Flowey his next target. "If it isn't ol' shit face. Why're you still around?" He picks up the hissing flower. "Leave us alone Sans! We were friends!" The skeleton chuckled deeply. "You must have fallen on your head when Pap through you out. Down here, it's kill or be killed" Sans flings the flower against the wall, and steps over to the child on the floor. He places his boot on her wrist. "Do you know how easy it would be to break those lil' baby bones of yours? Just a quick break. All I have to do is flick you" Flowey's eyes shone bright. "You mean, _**a flick of the wrist?**_ " The skeleton shuddered, and stepped harder onto Frisk. "Squirm some more, it's fun to watch"

Frisk began to cry out, and Flowey had to make it stop before he completely broke the kid's bones. "GET AWAY FROM HER" He released a barrage of bullets that lodged themselves into the shorter skeleton's ribs. "Do you really think your puny pellets can stop me?" Sans stomped down, and the pellets flew back into Flowey. Frisk screeched and curled in on herself, much to the shorter skeleton's deight. "Weak" He kicked the child again, basking in her misery. "Why don't you take a break, Sans?" The skeleton shuddered more at the flower's words. He went to kick Frisk again, but was met to a dislodged femur into his skull. "LEAVE THE HUMAN ALONE, SANS! YOU'RE HURTING HER" Papyrus ran over to Frisk, lifting the sobbing mess into her arms. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! HER BABY BONES WON'T DEVELOP CORRECTLY WITHOUT ME. I'M ASHAMED OF YOU, SANS" Papyrus stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Flowey glared at the skeleton in front of him, determined to break him. "I don't care if you ever go back to being the Sans we loved, because after this, I couldn't care less. You hurt someone so defenseless. You hurt a child, Sans. You can go to hell for all I care" Flowey's vines extended into viney tendrils that pulled Sans closer. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not above a pile of dog shit" With those words, Flowey flung him into the ceiling. "I'm so glad Frisk isn't here right now, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to end you" The skeleton shuddered, and began to weep. Flowey stopped and smiled, feeling the familiar blue aura wrap around the room. "Ow…" Flowey hopped over and patted the back of Sans' skull. "Welcome back, buddy"

 **I'M SORRY BUT EVIL SANS HAD TO BE TRULY TERRIBLE EVEN THOUGH HE'S A PRECIOUS LITTLE BISCUIT**

 **But in all seriousness, the idea of breaking Sans down to the point of normalcy is quite satisfying in an odd way**

 **Later Taters~**


	3. It'll Be Okay

**YEAH I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE A WEEK SINCE I POSTED BUT I'M HERE, I'M QUEER, AND I'M READY TO POST A DAMN CHAPTER**

Frisk whimpered while Papyrus readjusted her bones. "IT'LL BE OKAY, LITTLE HUMAN CHILD, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HEAL YOU. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HOLD SIR LANCELOT?" The skeleton holds a small teddy bear out to the tear stricken child. Frisk held the animal to her chest while the tallest skeleton healed her. "HUMAN, I WILL BE RIGHT BACK! I HAVE TO GET SOMETHING" Papyrus skipped merrily out the door and down the stairs, yelling a few 'nyeh heh hehs' on his way down. Frisk smiled softly to herself, nuzzling into the race car bed. After all the pain of the day, she was worn out. A soft creak made her crack her drooping eyes, and then causing them to be snapped wide open. The shorter skeleton was by her bedside. She whimpered, and tried to move away, but he laid a firm hand on her knee. "It's alright kid, I came to check up on ya" Frisk clutched the bear tighter, but stayed, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Sans reached out, carefully touching the wrist his brother was previously fixing. "Not bad for my brother, but I gotta finish it. Don't want you coming back broken _**to-marrow**_ " Even if the girl had been through a shit ton of stuff today, she still managed to let out a half amused, half annoyed groan. Sans grinned a little brighter, starting to heal the baby bones. Unlike Papyrus' magic, Sans' felt calmer, and warmer. Frisk out her good hand, flattening it to her lips, and then motioned it towards Sans. "Any time kiddo, it's the least I can do since I tried to kill you" Frisk smiled sleepily, drifting off in the ridiculously comfy race car bed.

"Do you think she's able to leave now?" "Not sure, Flowey. I did give her the works" Sans? He sounded guilty… is that good? "Still! We have to keep going! Frisk has to get home" She smiled, and flung herself off the bed. It was morning and the two skeletons sat with Flowey on the couch.

"Have you told her about Chara?" Who? Flowey is silent, his expression darkening. "Not yet. I can't yet" Papyrus frowns. "You can't lie to the human, Flowey. She needs to know" Frisk stayed out of sight, listening. "I'm not lieing! Just… not telling her the whole truth" Sans shook his head. "What if she isn't able to do it?" Flowey rubbed his leaves together for a minute. "I know she can. She's determined. She didn't give up on any of you. She won't quit, I know she won't" Frisk smiled a bit, and went down stairs. Flowey will tell her in his own time.

"Howdy, Frisk! Are you ready to keep going?" Frisk nodded happily, and walked over to the skeleton brothers. "Thank you" She reached out and patted both on the skull, leaving Papyrus gushing and a tint of blue to Sans' cheek bones. "YOU'RE MOST CERTAINLY WELCOME HUMAN! HERE, WE FOUND THIS YESTERDAY OUTSIDE OF THE RUINS. IT EVEN HAS SOME NUMBERS IN IT ALREADY" He winked, and Frisk flipped through the contacts. Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel. Frisk wondered how she was doing, worrying about the motherly goat. Maybe she'll call her later.

After many more thank yous and a bag of spaghetti and blankets, the two set off. "I'm so glad you're better Frisk! Plus you saved those two lovable bone heads" He gushed on her shoulder. She leaned into his petals. "You saved Sans, you did good, Flowey" He blushed a small bit, softly slapping her with his leaf. "It was nothing, just a little push" Flowey grinned, resting happily against the warmth of her face despite the blistering cold. "We're almost to waterfall, there are some cool things I gotta show you when we get there!" Frisk nodded, trudging her way along.

It shouldn't be too far now, according to Flowey. "Just a little bit further Frisk, isn't it great?!" Why is he so excited? Frisk starts walking towards the waterfall, watching giant pieces of ice calmly float down the trail. Is that a stand? Frisk quickens her pace, curiosity getting the better of her. "Heya, kiddo" Why was Sans here? "I'm working now, never seen a guy with two jobs before?" Creepy, he reads minds now. "No, kid, I don't read minds, everyone gives me that expression when they see me working" Frisk shakes her head happily, waving as she keeps moving.

"So, Are you ready for the surprise?" Frisk nodded, smiling. "Okay, turn right at that big mushroom" She nodded, heading further into the darkness. Strange music was playing when the pair entered the lit cavern like section. "Welcome, to Temmie Village!"

"They're in Temmie village, Undyne" She smiled sinisterly. "Good, not far from me at all. Should I wait or meet them head on?" The person on the other end pondered for a moment. "Surprise them" Undyne chuckled, lifting herself from her chair and putting on her armor. "Thank you Alphys"

 **December is always busy. Who crams in ten quizzes, eight hours of practice, five hours worth of concert, four very hard test, one thirty minute parade, and a partridge in a pear tree IN THE SPAN OF A WEEK  
WHY  
DO  
YOU  
HATE  
ME  
MS.  
COOK**

 **Rant over**

 **Later Taters~**

 **P.s. She bought her dog his own sausage biscuit.**

 **Someone's mom: "Is he spoiled?"  
Ms. Cook: "Nope, not even a little bit"  
Me and Juliana(whispering): "That dog ate better than us this morning"**


	4. Rather Die

**Sup**

Frisk had been walking around for hours, searching for loose change, and actually filling up a good bit of the jar dedicated to Tem's college jar. "Frisk, I know you want to help, but aren't you tired?" Frisk tilted her head from side to side but continued to look. Just a few more, and Temmie can reach her dream.

Flowey and Frisk were both watching as Temmie quickly packed and ran off to who knows where. "The nearest college is in Hotland, maybe she'll be there! We can meet her if we keep going!~" They were both stopped by a giant spear landing next to them. Frisk turned around to an armoured fish monster, adorning a wide toothed grin. "No matter how much I want you dead, I'm not cowardly enough to fight you unarmed" She stepped forward. "Pick it up Frisk! Undyne isn't going to be easy" Flowey shook the child gently, but to no avail. Undyne grimaced. "Pick up the damn spear before I change my mind!" Her hand lifted the cool metal from the dirt, and held it in front of her with a shaky grip, making the monster laugh. "Pathetic!" Undyne jutted her spear into Flowey's petal, who hissed. "Frisk, you're going to have to hit her" Frisk shook her head, holding the spear out to block the swings and jabs coming her way. "It's the only way, Frisk!" Undyne laughed. "It's kill or be killed, human. Now either fight me or die with shame. Either way, I get your soul! Asgore will be so happy to break the barrier!" Undyne plunged her spear deeply into the ground, giving the child an opening. "Now!"

Frisk walked up behind the struggling fish, and lightly punched her shoulder. Frisk ran off after that, away from a shaking Undyne into the tall grass. "GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK" Frisk sat in a particular patchy area of the grass, curling up into a little ball. "Don't worry, Frisk, I got you" Flowey extended his vines to wrap around Frisk in a little cocoon. "If worst comes to worst, you won't want to see what happens" He felt the child shake in his grip, which saddened him. Flowey could hear Undyne's armour clink as she trudged through the grass. He shrunk back out of sight as she drew nearer. Who arm extended, brushing his petal before stopping on something, and lifting it up. Is that monster kid? Undyne growled at the excited child. "Get out of here." She set the child back down and ran forward on her goose chase.

"That was awesome! Do you know who she was after?" Frisk looked sheepishly to Flowey, who shrugged. "Anyway, I feel sorry for whoever she's looking for. Come on!" Monster kid rushes ahead, and Frisk follows. "Maybe Undyne is close to being saved, huh?" The child gives a soft nod while walking behind Monster Kid.

"Wanna see my favorite spot?" Frisk shrugs, and Monster kid jumps and runs forward to a statue. "Just touch that little box and you'll see why" Flowey bends a leaf down to touch the box. A sweet lullaby type song filled the room. "It always calms me down, for some reason. If people make fun of me, I just come here and listen for a while" Flowey looked down a bit, trying to hide the swell of water threatening to come down his face. Frisk didn't notice the small droplet that fell on her shoulder. "YOU"

Another spear rustled by, cutting her leg. How many spears does she even have?! While monster kid was in awe, all Frisk could do was run. She didn't know where, but she wasn't about to stop and ask for directions. Wait, what's- "SANS!" Frisk screams and leaps toward the counter. She takes the skeleton's shoulders and shakes him. "Wake up and help me!" The skeleton slumbered on as Undyne approached. She gave up and kept running, across a nearby bridge. "GET BACK HERE, YOU FU-" Undyne screamed and held on to the rope that was holding the bridge together. Frisk ran over and extended her arm. "DO NOT PUSH ME OFF!" Frisk shook her head, and grabbed Undyne's arm gently, and let go as a signal of 'I'll pull you up.' Undyne scoffed. "I'd rather die than have a human help me" She let go, a big smile on her face. "I'll see you in hell, human"

 **HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW? SUFFER WITH ME MY CHILDREN**

 **MAMA'S GOT YOU**

 **Later Taters~**


	5. The Heroine

**I'M BACK AND FUELED WITH DETERMINATION**

Frisk covered her eyes, letting out a soft sob. Flowey glowered at the fish, extending his vines to catch her and bring her back up. "What's wrong, Frisk?" He softly knocked his head against her in comfort. "S-she's gone…" Undyne was set on the ground, passed out from the heat. "She's right here, Frisk. Get her some water" The child got up quickly at the sight of the damaged being in front of her. Flowey motioned to Sans, and extended his vines as a makeshift bridge. "Hurry up, Frisk!" She ran across his vines to a still sleeping Sans. Frisk rubbed his hand, waking the monster. "Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Frisk made a W with her hand, and touched the index finger to her mouth multiple times. "Water?... Ah, here ya go, kid. So, _**what-er**_ you doing?" Frisk motioned to Undyne, and ran over. Sans walked after her slowly, smiling at the human pouring water on the royal guard.

Undyne stirred, but didn't open her eyes. "She must be tired, all the heat and what not. Why don't we just let her be for a bit? I'm sure we'll cross paths again" Frisk nodded and stood, leaving the cup of water by the dehydrated fish.

"So, how are ya holding up, Frisky?" Flowey leaned his petals against the child in a comforting matter. Frisk signed out the word sad. "She'll be okay, plus she'll come looking for us again soon" Wow, that sure is comforting. The human trudged her way through hotland, staying out of view as much as possible. "Ah, nice cream. It's been so long since I've had any" Flowey frowned. Frisk walked over to the nice cream man. His face was twisted into a scowl, and he was… what are these monsters smoking? "Human? Why I-" "Two nice creams please" The nice cream man stopped and smiled happily, squealing and lifting two out of his bin. "That'll be 30G, friend!" She smiled and dumped the coins on the bin.

Some of the monsters were easier to **save** than others, while some weren't affected at all. Flowey noticed the look on Frisk's face. "Are you alright?" Frisk shook her head slowly from side to side. "Penny for your thoughts?" Frisk huffed slightly. " **Saving** everyone. Why are some harder, and why are some not affected?" Flowey giggled and hung back a little bit. "You see, it's a factor of power. The more powerful monsters are harder to save, believe me. It was hell just _watching_ you against Sans. We use to spar back in the day, he nearly killed me on a few occasions. But that's what friends are for, right? Being each other's punching bag!" At that, Frisk felt the familiar buzz of a phone in her pocket. "HUMAN! ARE YOU WELL?" Frisk hummed happily. "GOOD, BUT… WE-" "I hope you're not having a _**heated**_ moment, kiddo!" " **SANS! WE WILL NOT BE HAVING PUNS IN THIS HOUSE TODAY! IT IS SO CLOSE TO THE HOLIDAYS!** " Frisk giggled, shocking Papyrus back into his normal state. "ANYWAYS, AS I WAS SAYING. YOU'RE IN HOTLAND, CORRECT?" Frisk hummed. "YOU SEE A LABORATORY, CORRECT?" Frisk hummed once more. "OKAY, SANS WANTED ME TO WARN YOU. ALTHOUGH THE GIRL IN THERE IS A 'MEGA-DWEEB' AS HE PUTS IT, YOU SHOULD STILL BE CAREFUL! ALSO, I THINK UNDYNE IS HEADED THERE, BUT DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU! I BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN!" Frisk and Flowey both sniffled a bit at how cute Papyrus was. He's such a sweet little cinnamon roll. Flowey sighed and turned to Frisk. "It's now or never" Frisk nodded, and stepped through the doors.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!" It was wasn't she in her armor? "Just a m-minute, Undyne. The damn rats still like to chew through my cords every now and again. Thank Asgore for letting me install a wireless system a while back!" The shorter lizard gleamed, her hands sped over the keyboard type of technology. So many buttons. "I want to push the buttons" Frisk whispered to Flowey. Flowey stifled a giggle. This human, no, this new friend, could be quite the riot at the most inopportune times. "I'm not letting them get away so easily, Alphys. Oh, look at me! I'm a good human because I just want to go around being nice to monsters! That is the BIGGEST! LOAD! OF!-" A spear flew against the wall. "-BULLSHIT!-" Another spear came dangerously close to Alphys' tail. "-I'VE EVER WITNESSED!" Alphys breathed deeply for a minute, catching her bearings. "I-It'll be okay, U-Undyne. I know you'll find them" Alphys smiled up at the fish monster, who looked down with a soft smile. Who knew she could look so sweet. "You're really the best, Alphy~" She leaned down and kissed the reptilian on her forehead, and headed for the door.

"Awe!" DAMN IT FLOWEY! Undyne turned around, and glowered at the pair before her. "YOU!" She pounced on the child, nearly breaking a few bones in the process. Frisk screamed out, and made the fish falter for a second. "I'm sick of all you humans! Why can't you just let us live in peace?!" Undyne thrusted the spear forward. Frisk managed to roll from underneath her, staggering as she stood up. "Is this a challenge? Go ahead, human! Hit me! I _**dare**_ you!" Frisk ran into the monster's torso, not even jostling her. Undyne smiled while Alphys watched in horror. "You've gotta try harder than that, kid" Undyne grabbed the child's ankle and began to twist. Flowey hissed at the monster. Undyne laughed and dug her fingers into the tender flesh. "Gosh, you guys are so squishy!" Undyne picked Frisk up, dangling her upside down. "So… **weak** " Undyne laughed, dropping the child to the floor. Frisk huffed, standing up again. "She won't listen to reason, Frisk! You have to fight this time!" Frisk nodded sadly, and looked to the scientist cowering in fear. "It'll be okay" She flashed a smile before turning to a still giggling Undyne.

Frisk stepped into her line of sight and received a snarl. "Ask her to teach you piano or cooking!" Flowery whispered. "Can you make spaghetti?" Undyne faltered a bit. "I bet you know how to play piano, too" Undyne's demeanor began to change. Frisk leaned up and gave her a non-threatening punch to the shoulder, a big grin spread across the child's face. It felt like the whole atmosphere of the room change at this. Undyne's toothy grin was paired with happily squinted eyes, her ponytail was calmer, and the look on Alphys' face told the pair everything was okay. "I guess… Some humans are okay!" She beams. They've finally done it.

*They did it! Undyne is back to normal. How did you know the human could do it?  
*well they saved us. now all the kid has to really do is save king fluffy buns, right?

*Yeah  
Alphys looked at her phone, a sad look in her eyes. Oh, the human has so much more to get through.

 **Baptist + Christmas time= Not a lot of time to write. But on the brightside, I'm determined to finish this story (not any time soon, give it a few more chapters)**

 **If I don't update tomorrow, I wish you guys a happy holiday season**

 **PEACE**

 **jk**

 **Later Taters~**


	6. Romance and Eight Legged Creatures

**Back with more trash, but with a hint of odd jokes.  
For weird jokes in the story, visit the bottom for this lil symbol ***

"Alright, Frisky! Let's keep going, we're so close!" Alphys and Undyne waved the pair off. "So, what's the first thing you're going to do on the surface?" Frisk slowed a bit at this. "I'm not sure. I can't remember much…" Flowey frowned. "Can you remember anything?" Flowey's petals tickled her face. "I don't really remember anything happy, but nothing too bad. Maybe I'll look for a family that can give me memories" She gleamed and turned to Flowey. "What about you?" What would he do? He had planned on taking this kid's body, but… why was he feeling so happy? He grew attached, but not in a parasitic fashion. It felt like him and-... no, he had to forget.

Frisk stopped at some air vents. "Just go ahead and step on it, Frisk. It'll propel us to the next rock with ease" She nods and jumps. The child squealed at the air blowing up to her face. She looks around and heads forward. The light in her eyes softened his heart. How could he hurt this child? How could he stop what he was doing, just to save one human? A human he cared for. A human he needed to use. A human who had saved all of his friends. Life is unfair, isn't it?

Ring ring. Ring ring. "H-hey! I got your number from Sans, he got it from your phone while you were sleeping" Frisk grumbled. "A-anyway! See those lasers? When they're blue, DON'T! MOVE! When they're orange, MOVE! Blue means stop, orange means go" Frisk hummed and heard a loud bang on the other end. "You got this, nerd!" Click. The pair smiled and stepped on the platform. Flowey snickered as Frisk clenched everything when passing through the blue lights. "Gee, you'd think you've been burned by one of those before!" Frisk closed her hand over her lips, making her companion giggle.

After many puzzles, and multiple hotdogs balanced by Frisk and stacked by Sans, and MORE puzzles, they were stopped by two guards. "We were told to evacuate anyone still here. There's a human in a striped shirt coming through here, and the battle might get a bit… dirty." The other guard bumped his companion. "Bro, their shirt" The first guard looked at it and sighed. "This is totally awkward, but were, like, going to take your soul." Frisk was drawn into battle. The two guards seemed really close. "Pst! Tell them to be honest!" Frisk gave a thumbs up to Flowey, who sat in the back of her shirt. (It's adorable, yo.) Frisk told 01 to be honest with 02. "What? I don't get it" She dodges a barrage of diamond shaped attacks and turns to 02. "I think 01 likes you, don't tell" She whispered. "I won't tell" 02 blushes a bit, and 01's stance turns to one of anger. Sweat pours from 02's armor. Frisk takes a piece of cloth and rubs the sweat off, along with some dirt. "Ugh… is it hotter in here?" 02 begins to fidget. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He rips off his chest plate, showing off some killer abs. You could wash some laundry on them babies.* 01 looks a bit flustered. His attacks shake, and it begins to smell like a new gym's locker room. Frisk leans into 01's ear and whispers "go ahead and tell him!" 01 sighs and turns to 02.

"D-Dude… I can't take this anymore…. like… I like you! I like talking to you. I like standing here with you, attacking in sync. I like being like this, but I want to be like this with you forever dude" Silence. Frisk is filled with worry. "P-PSYCH! Gotcha, bro!" 02's demeanor changes to one of peace. "Bro… do you, like, want to go get some nice cream?" 01 blushes and starts walking. Frisk smiles at Flowey. The couple's aura was one of peace and love instead of fighting. "Good job, Frisk" Flowey pats her back and they trek on, unaware of the square shaped shadow in the background.

The elevator dings at left floor two, and they stop off to see a spider woman selling pastries. Frisk looks through her pockets and digs out a good number of coins from previous encounters. She runs up to the webs and looks at the signs. Spider donuts… 9999g. Spider cider… 9999g. Frisk sighed and put her money away. Flowey patted her head. "Maybe next time we pass by some food it'll be cheaper, right?" She nods and stalks forward, stomach growling.

More air vents, and they head south into more lasers. Flowey still giggles at Frisk when she clenches up around the lasers, and she responds by squeezing her fingers to her lips. Before heading into the arcade puzzle, Frisk's phone rings. "H-Hey! This has nothing to do with puzzles, but… would you like to watch a human tv show with me and Undyne sometime? I-It's called Mew Mew Kissie Cutie" Frisk hums approval into the phone and is greeted with a reptile muttering spoilers at her a mile a minute.* "W-Well, I spoiled the whole show, but you should still watch it with us!" Click. She smiles as she heads into the puzzle room.

The smell of cobwebs fills the air. You're filled with determination. "Did you hear what they just said? THey said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. I heard they hate spiders." Just keep swimmin'.* "I heard they love to stomp on them." Just keep swimmin'. "I heard they love to tear their legs off." JUST KEEP SWIMMIN'* "I heard….." the same spider girl from earlier descends. On closer inspection, she resembles a black widow. "That they're awfully stingy with their money" Frisk tries to move, but is stuck in the spiderwebs covering the floor. "You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" The monster cackles. "I disagree with that notion" She steps forward and rubs the skin of the child's face. "I think your taste…" She leans in and whispers "Is exactly what this next batch needs~"

Frisk is drawn into battle. Flowey leans up a bit. "Just dodge Muffets attacks, she's sure to tire herself out" Frisk gulps as her soul changes colors. "Don't look so blue my dear~ Purple looks so good on you!~" Frisk struggles to escape, and Muffet giggles. "You should be proud, you'll make such a delicious cake!~" Muffet pours herself and Frisk a cup of spiders at a discount. "Your soul will free us, sweetie." Muffet giggles. "Oh deary me, I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ Have fun~" She lets the parasitic isopod looking creature out of his cage, making Frisk squeal. Flowey hisses and the pet backs off. "The person who warned us about you… Their smile was oh so sweet! You know what's even sweeter, deary? The amount of money they offered us for your soul~" The air smelled of freshly baked cobwebs as the spiders rushed towards Frisk's soul.

"It's strange, but I think they rule over this place. I'm not so sure anymore, I've been too busy to keep up with the latest politics" She smiles sadly and her pet rushes towards Frisk again. Frisk manages to give a scary glare, and the creature runs away, what is supposedly a tale tucked between its many legs. "With the money they offered, our clans can become one again! Our poor brethren have been stuck in the ruins for far too long. But with all the money we'll receive for your soul, we can rent them a heated limo! And have money left over~" Her pet charges once more, even more determined to take a bite out of little Frisky. She dodges and bites at the dog. Flowey stifles a giggle as Frisk spats at the taste. Did she want to bite the creature? No, she just wanted to NOT GET EATEN. "You're still hanging on, hm? Maybe…" Muffet sways towards Frisk, leaning into her neck. "It's time for dessert~"

A few spiders rushed over to Muffet holding a small slip of paper to her, making her blush. "Oh my!" At this news, she seems to get a bit smaller, and the bows in her hair lighten up. "I'm so sorry, deary!~" She tears the webs from Frisk. "Had I known you donated to the spiders in the ruins, I would have led you through here, unscathed~" She pats the confused child's head, and lays a donut in her hands. "You can come back anytime, free of charge~" Muffet kisses the child's cheek and waves her off. Frisk smiles and waves back. Flowey pops out of her shirt and whispers "I donated a bit before we left, but I didn't think it would do anything for us. Karma is pretty nice sometimes, huh, Frisk?" She nods, and breaks the donut in half, handing the bigger half to Flowey. Frisk puts her hands to her mouth, extends them, then crooks her pointer fingers in, places them towards her chest, and extends them outward once more*. Flowey gushes and nuzzles her hair. The two of them **will** make it out of here, together.

 *** you could wash some laundry on those babies, it's kind of a pun for the term washboard abs  
*Muttered a mile a minute, she talked super fast, like an auctioneer or a rapper**

 ***Just keep swimmin', Nemo references, yo  
* The sign language at the end means "A thank you gift."**

 **I really like adding sign language into my stories whenever I can, it helps me learn. You can never be too prepared for hearing loss when you're a drummer.**

 **Anyways**

 **Later Taters~**

 **P.S. to akuma, my brain is also a tired mess, and will forever be a tired mess. But the sad part? All those test were on the four main subjects.**


	7. Our Starlet

_**I'm here, semi-queer, and ready to start this fucking chapter~**_

Frisk's stomach growled. "Are ya hungry? I'm sure there's a store not far from here. We are near a resort, just head up the stairs" She nodded and trudged the way up, and was greeted by none other than their favorite skeletal comedian. Frisk ran up and glopped Sans in a hug. "Good to see you too kiddo. Wanna have a bite with me?" She nodded, rubbing a small circle on her chest with an open palm. "Heh, alright kiddo, come on. I'm sure this place sells something edible" The trio stalked in, and were greeted with nice comments towards Sans. "When ya performing, Sansy?" He chuckled. "Not tonight, can't get these old bones up today" The dining area filled with small chuckles when a Snowdrake came to take their order.

Sans looked over the menu quickly for Frisk, knowing the kid had to be in the mood for a dessert afterwards. Frisk made a v with her fingers, placing her index finger on her cheek and twisting twice. Sans smiled. "Salad and Vegetable soup for the kids, and the usual for me" the waiter nodded and smiled at the group. Sans looked over and patted the kid's hand and awkwardly spelled out "So, what with the signs?" Frisk grinned and sighed. "I don't know why, but the memory of why I know how doesn't feel happy, but I like using them for some reason" He points to her, then bends his middle finger in while leaving the other four up and taps below his smile twice. Frisk nods.

After they had all finished, Sans headed back off to work, but not before ordering Frisk and Flowey two starfaits. Flowey pokes out of the front of the child's shirt. "Now that you feel better, it's easier to get around, huh?" She nods. Humans sure were strange.

"Why, what have we here?" The pair turned to the sound of a crackly voice. Frisk held up her fist as menacingly as she could. "Who's there?" Her voice wavered, eliciting a chuckle from the shadowy silhouette. "Hello, my darling" Flowey hissed lowly at the rectangular robot. "Mettaton." The robot chuckled. "Oh, I'm so glad to meet a fan!" He steps closer. "Except when they help the scum of the earth" Flowey scoffed. "Let's just get to the end of this" His vine extends and snakes it's way to the back of the robot. Where is the… bingo! Switch has been flipped. "Alrighty, let's-" Mettaton chuckled. "Did you really think it would be that easy darling?"

The two were drawn into battle. "Did you _really_ have to purchase a fog machine for this?!" Flowey grumbled. "Flipping my switch doesn't turn me off, you fool. All it has ever done" The fog begins to clear. "Has helped me premiere my new body"

Frisk shudders at the newly formed being in front of her. "Ah, your reaction! Don't fret deary, that's how most react when faced with this much beauty" Well… that's a word for it, they supposed. Frisk turned to the sound of scurrying footsteps, and was face to face with a crowd of monsters, cheering for both parties. "Ah, do you hear that?~ It's the sound of the crowd rooting for your death" The ratings chart started to go down. Flowey scoffed. "You can't touch us!" The ratings shot up. What does he have in mind?

The robot, for some reason, sends a barrage of legs towards the floating heart, which Frisk barely dodges.

RING RING. RING RING.

Flowey holds the phone up to Frisk.

"Frisk! Y-you have to listen to us. Okay, I… I might have hacked into your phone earlier for informational purposes… but, I did install some new software! Do you see the glowing yellow spot in the top corner? Press it!" Frisk obliges, and breaks out into a grin. "A-after seeing how good you w-were with the game puzzles, I d-decided to give you a little surprise. Just t-take him out as best you can, I'll fix him l-later!" Click.

Flowey puts the phone away and pats his companion. "You got this! If you can get him out of commission for a bit, I'm sure Alphys can make him just like new again! You'll be able to meet the underground's favorite celebrity in all his normal glory"

Mettaton smiles deviously. "Now now, I don't like rude guest" He sends out a barrage of blocks and bombs, which the child shoots and ducks happily. This feels so familiar…

Flowey taps Frisks shoulders and points to the lowering ratings. Frisk does a heel turn and falls dramatically, hand to her forehead in fake distress, and Mettaton falters, his soul seemingly ejecting from his form momentarily. "You're doing great, Frisk!" She turns to the audience and gives her hips a little wiggle. The moldsmals and a few other monsters in the audience wiggle back.

"Oh, honey, you're going to have to do _better_ than that" The robot's soul permeates through, releasing a barrage of bolts in it's wake. "Shoot his soul, just aim for it, and then Alphys can fix him, we'll be okay, I promise" She nods, and shoots. The pellets don't seem to do any real physical damage, but after so many shots, his arms failed him.

The robot shrieked, but regained his composure. "W-who needs arms… when you have legs like mine?!" Mettaton grinned, and continued on in some form of dance. Frisk cocked her head to the side, and dodged back and forth as blocks and bombs soared at her soul. Not getting hit really boosted the ratings, so why not give them a little more? "I bet you can't hit me even once!" She did a little turn and flashed a cutesy grin. The crowd filled with both positive and negative feedback. Mettaton's soul shined through once more before returning to his body. "The show… It **will** go on! I will win!" Bombs and boxes came down in a random flurry. Frisk shot pellets at the bombs and ducked to the side, not even being scathed.

"Woah! So close to 10,000, you can do it Frisk! Hang in there!" Frisk grinned at the flower's cheers and moved her pointer fingers up and down in a sort of see saw motion. Flowey nodded and bounced over with a starfait resting on his head. The crowd went wild. "My brand!*" Mettaton glowered as the child enjoyed the little intermission she created. "Okay, that's it!" Fewer attacks came, but they seemed angrier. "Do you really think you can beat ME?! I **will** make it to the surface, and become the biggest star! I will be number one, even if I have to take out some of your most precious idols" His heart appeared once more, but was surrounded by bombs. Frisk grinned. "This is soooo easy" The ratings went up, 500+ determination. Mettaton smiled, sending out bolts to hit the child who just kept shooting. "You can't stop me!" A barrage of legs came from both sides. Shoot, duck. Shoot, duck. Shoot, duck. This pattern went on for a few minutes before his heart was no longer protected. "You can't win!" Mettaton screeched before his legs blew off into the sky.

The crowd was silenced. Mettaton was shocked. Not because of the legs, but…  
" _ **Ladies and gentlemen. We have reached the 10,000 viewer milestone, and will now be accepting a call from one of the lucky Metta-lovers at home~"**_ The announcer, a handsomely dressed cat monster ran up with a golden, diamond encrusted dial phone.

"Hello, darling. You're on the air. How's it shakin'?" The line was silent for a moment. "So… is this your last show? You're looking a little off today, and I've been sitting here, worried" Mettaton's soul glimmered again as he listened. "Be safe for me, Metta, I'm rooting for you!" Mettaton looked defeated at these words. "Oh… I've been talking a while, haven't I? I-I'm sorry… I'll leave you to it" Click. "Wait! Bloo-" Mettaton was crying. How could a robot cry? His front turned a flamboyant color of pink, leaving a black puddle surrounding him. "We'll take another caller!"

The phone lines erupted in fans rooting for the two, wishing only friendliness for them. "Mettaton! Be good to the human!" "Human! Help Mettaton!" Frisk walked over and wiped away the robot's tears. She placed her hand to her forehead, slicing it downwards, then points to mettaton, and makes a circle with her index finger and thumb while the other three stand up. Mettaton cocks his head.

Flowey bounces over and sits on Frisk's shoulder. "She's asking if you'll be okay" He reached out and patted the starlet's head. He smiled to the two children in front of him. "You know… maybe I'll stay here for a while longer. I'll plan a less violent way of becoming number one, just for you, Frisk. Won't you watch me when you make it up there?" She giggled and nodded ecstatically. Mettaton smiled and stuck his tongue out. "I think my battery is going out… I'll see you again, Frisk… Thank you…" His eyes turned into fading heart shapes as his lights went out. Frisk laid the torso down, and touched his cheek before standing to text Alphys.

*He's okay now. Can you fix him, please?"

A text came back instantly.

*Yes! I'll pick him up shortly. Undyne and I think you did wonderfully. You can do this!

Another text came in.

*YOU CAN DO IT, HUMAN! SOMEONE VERY GREAT IS WISHING YOU THE BEST!

Another text

*you're doing great. i'm rooting for ya, kid.

More text came in, making the child smile. Frisk reached up and hugged the flower resting on her shoulder. "Let's keep moving" Flowey nodded and hopped back onto her shoulder. Frisk has saved so many already, surely she could save him, couldn't she?

 **Well, this was pretty fun to write!**

 **Sorry it took so long to, I was at a convention as Undyne, and it went pretty well until I started to chip apart, and spent an hour with a crush cleaning off all the blue. Thank gosh the paint didn't stain anything, though.**

 **Later, Taters~**


	8. A Call For Help

**So, lots of words, huh? I know I don't update enough, so I'm going to spoil you guys~ Thank you so much for reading**

The core is a scary place. At every corner, it feels like Frisk is being watched, and Flowey has turned unresponsive on their way through. So close to getting to the elevators, it'll be okay.

"S-so… you've made it this far…" Frisk turned and greeted Alphys with a smile. "I… I've come with some news for you. Before all this ends… I've been meaning to tell everyone. I'm… I'm going to leave for a while, and my doors will be open for all to see the horrors I've committed… I'm sorry…" And with those words, she left, falling into the shadows. Frisk ran after her, searching for her friend to no avail. She keeps running through the core, getting little cuts and bruises from all the puzzles, but not caring. The look on Alphys' face troubled her. What were her plans?

When leaving the core, Flowey returned to normal and saw the tears streaming down the child's face. "F-Frisk! What's wrong?!" She couldn't speak, only run. Flowey made his way down and held onto her arm. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong! I… I can… I can help!" Those words, they hurt so much, and the creature began to cry too. Not just for Frisk, but for his old friend, C-

Frisk had made finally made it to the lab, red faced and panting. She saw the note resting on the door.

"You guys have made my life so much better, even if it was only for a brief moment. It felt so good to help you. But, I just can't do this anymore. I want to be a better person, and for that to happen, I have to face my demons head on. If you don't hear from me ever again… you at least deserve to see what I've done. I'm sorry. - Alphys"

Frisk shuddered, folding the note and setting it back where she found it before running into the elevator before her, heading to the highlighted word "basement." She won't lose her friends. She was filled with **determination.**

The room was so dark. She could only walk to her left and forward before being alerted by a blink.

 **Entry One: It's time to do what the king has asked of me. I will create the power to free us. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.**

 **Entry Two: The power protecting the barrier, SOUL power, can not be recreated artificially… this power is from things that were once living… we have to use what have now… monster SOULS.**

 **Entry Three: We can't take a soul from a living monster. Aside from not having the incredible power to do so, and the impracticality, the host would turn to dust immediately. When a monster dies, their SOUL vanishes soon after. If only I could make a SOUL last.**

 **Entry Five: The blueprints I've extracted from the human's SOULS has given me the answer! The thing that gives them the power to exist after death, to change fate… it's their "Determination."**

Frisk turns to the left and heads toward another door before stumbling upon a note. "Power is out. Elevator leads to power center" Is all she could read. The pair pass by the vending machine and head left once more into another corridor.

 **Entry Six: Asgore has asked for any monsters who have "fallen." They're coming in today! The monsters are still comatose, and will turn to dust soon. If I inject "Determination" into them, and if their souls persist… maybe freedom is closer than we thought.**

 **Entry Nine: The bodies haven't turned to dust. People are asking so many questions… What do I do?**

Frisk heads down the stairs and reads a small slip of paper. "Drain… dropped it" is all she could make out, and then notices a small locked box. Maybe it's a generator? She heads back upstairs and smiles at Flowey. Maybe whatever Alphys lost can be found with a little plumbing issue. Frisk turns on all three sinks, and in the last one, a white blob comes out, smiling at her. She steps back before her soul is brought into battle.

Frisk looks horrified, so Flowey leans into her ear and whispers "They're just memory heads. It'll be okay" Frisk nods shakily, unable to understand what the three monsters in front of her were trying to say. Her phone vibrates, and a message appears on a red screen. "COME JOIN THE FUN"

Little pellets of white flew at her soul, morphing into creepy ghost like faces. Frisk refused to move, even though the creatures drew nearer and nearer. Three more messages popped up, all said the same thing. "BE SEEING YOU" The white pellets came again, and morphed once more. The monsters didn't move, but smiled. They faded away. Frisk looks to Flowey who pats her back and gestures towards the sink. A shiny red key lays in the center. She gets the key and returns down to the cellar type room, heading toward the box.

She unlocks it, only to see that the box is flickering, and says "The red switch has been turned on" Flowey looks at the confused Frisk. "Maybe it's to that door near the vending machine?" What door? Frisk didn't notice any door… Maybe it was just the adrenaline making her forget.

True to Flowey's word, the door was blinking in one of four spots, and a loud beeping could be heard ahead. Frisk heads in the direction of the noise to see another door, and steps through.

 **Entry Twelve: The monsters are still comatose. Maybe more "Determination" will help?**

Entry Thirteen: One of the bodies has opened it's eyes.

Frisk ventures into a room filled with beds, and a lone dog food bowl. Frisk ventures over to an odd looking bed and decides to remake it, and finds a yellow key. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

Entry Fourteen: Everyone is awake and walking like nothing is wrong. They were all supposed to be helpless cases… what do we do?

Frisk moves forward, and down the staircase, where she and Flowey are met with more an intersection. They head right.

 **Entry Eleven: Mettaton has made it big. I've lost such a good friend, unless he asks when I'm going to finish his final body. If I finish it, will he just forget about me? Besides that fear, my hands get sweaty if I try to work on it.**

Flowey sighs and looks to Frisk. "Sometimes fame can do that to a person. They lose all sense of home, and they let their reputation do the talking" Frisk nods, and heads forward to a switch on the wall, that would hopefully turn off the fans. Ah, she was right! Frisk hummed happily, finally feeling her fingertips warming up again when a smiling blob formed drug her into battle.

The creature looked like some sort of faceless dog with a bit too many legs. Each step sounded like a scream. Flowey ducked into her shirt, and shook with fear. "Oh dear God… help us…" Frisk couldn't agree more with Flowey at that moment. She tried to close her eyes, but she could still see the haunting figure. A little faceless white dog formed, it's face concaving in and spitting out what seemed to be backwards spears. The creature watches them intently. Frisk whistles a little bit, testing her boundaries when the creature bounds towards her, leaking from the hole in it's face. Could this be a dog? The same faceless white dog appears, sits, and starts to fly around her soul. She giggles, seeing the little creature reminded her of a show she use to watch, where the man would always get stuck on a treadmill in space. The large creature stands close to her, making a strange sound. Was it whimpering? She reaches on her tiptoes and pets the monster's fur. It leans into her touch, convulsing for a moment, then lays still against her. The monster is snoring before it is wildly crawling everywhere. The little faceless white dog appears again, shooting more backwards arrows towards her soul. Frisk smiles, seeing how energetic the creature is. She throws her 'weapon' across the room, and the creature trots back with the weapon, handing it over expectantly. They repeat the process multiple times until it leans against Frisk, tiredly. The faceless dog appears again, turning into a little spaceship once more. She pets the large creature once more, causing it to froth from happiness. More spears from the faceless dog, which Frisk now has trouble dodging. Flowey peeks out from her shirt to see her petting the creature. It seems content. "D-Do you think it h-has a name?" Frisk cocked her head to the side. "How about... Endogeny? Like an androgynous dog,* hm?" The creature seems happy with the before bounding away, happily.

Flowey pops up on her shoulder again as they head out of the fan room, and into a corridor with more logs.

 **Entry Fifteen: Even if this research was considered a failure, isn't a success that everyone is alive? I'm sending the SOULS to Asgore, and will send everyone home in the morning :) Their families are so excited to see them.**

Entry Sixteen: No…

They head into another corridor, this one with a bathtub and something behind the shower screen. Flowey shuddered as Frisk walked towards the thing cautiously. It's noises grew louder and quicker. On closer inspection, it looked like a snake. Louder, louder, louder, until… There was nothing. There was literally just a green key behind the curtain. Both audibly sighed before returning to the main corridor and heading to their right.

Another staircase is to their right. This one has an old tv set and vhs tapes. On the wall was another box, this one yellow. Frisk quickly takes the key out and puts it into the slot. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Two more to go.

 **Entry Four: I've researched humans to learn of their SOULS to no avail, so I've snooped around the castle, and was met with these weird tapes… I don't think Asgore has seen them, and I don't think he ought to…**

The vhs' lining the shelves were mostly cartoons that had been alphabetized. A few strays were found here and there, but Flowey told Frisk to not touch them, seeing how sticky they were.

The two sit down in front of the tv and fiddle around with a few of the tapes resting there. They pop the first one in.

" **Pssst! Gorey! Wake up~" Some stirring is heard. "Hm? What is it, dear?... and… why do you have that video camera?" A woman's snicker can be heard. "Shush, I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest, what is my favorite vegetable?" You can hear the sound of bedsprings when someone sits up. "Carrots right?" The man sounds so confused. "No, no, no. My favorite vegetable is…. Eda-MOM-e. Get it?" The man sighs. "Go back to bed, dear" The woman laughs. "No, not yet! If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?" You can hear the man lay down and turn over. "I don't know honey, what kind of dog would you be?" She snorts. "I would be… a MOMERANIAN!" The man laughs wholeheartedly. "You sure are excited for this child! If you keep making jokes like that, you could definitely be a famous… MOMedian!" Silence, until the woman pipes up again. "Well, I'm going to bed." The springs creak. "Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!" You hear her turn over. "I know, dear. I'm just teasing you. Goodnight, dear." He chuckles lightly. "Goodnight, Honey." You can hear her fiddling with the camera. "Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark for the video to come out."**

Flowey smiles sadly as Frisk puts in the second tape.

" **Alright, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!" The child screams, filled with delight. "Oh no! I had the lense cap on… What? What do you mean you're not going to do it again? Come on, quit tricking me!" The child laughs again.**

His smile falters while Frisk puts in the third tape.

" **Howdy, Chara. Smile for the camera!" You can hear the child, now a bit older, laugh. "This time, I got YOU! I left the cap on, ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for no reason!" You can hear the faint voice of the child named chara. "What? Oh, yeah… I remember. When we tried making dad butterscotch pie, right? The recipe asked for cup of butter, but we put buttercups in by mistake… Golly, he got really sick. I felt so bad, especially seeing how upset mom was. I should have laughed it off like you did, Chara… anyway, where are you going with this?" You hear the other child again. "Huh? Turn off the camera? Okay…"**

Flowey wasn't even looking at the screen anymore when Frisk put in the fourth tape.

" **I don't like this idea anymore, Chara…" The other child says something. "W-What? N-No! I'm not… big kids don't cry." Chara speaks again. "Yeah, you're right." Chara asks him a question, presumably. "No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!" Chara whispers something. "Y-Yeah! We'll be strong, and free everyone! I'll go get the flowers."**

Flowey was crying, and curled up against Frisk. She didn't know why he was crying, but patted his head while putting in the las tape.

" **Chara… Can you hear me? We want you to wake up…" The woman sounded scared. "Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up… You are the future of both humans and monsters…" The man, who Frisk thought was Gorey, was choking back tears. "Psst… Chara… Please… Wake up… I don't like this plan anymore…" The child pauses a moment. "I… I… No. I said… I said I'd never doubt you. We just have to get six, right? And we'll do it together, right?..."**

Flowey was sobbing now, and Frisk held him close. "What's the matter?" Flowey shook his head. "I-I'll tell you… just not right now… When you find Alphys, I'll tell you… I promise." Frisk hugs the flower close, then steps out into the corridor. Something shiny lay on the floor in front of the machine. When Frisk got too close, She was drug into battle.

The air was filled with the smell of sweet lemons. She cried out, but to no avail. The monster spoke out of nowhere yet everywhere. "Welcome to my special hell." The attack looked like teeth, and took every ounce of speed Frisk had to dodge them in enough time before being chomped on. She hummed an old tune she remembered, one that she used to comfort herself, but comfort from what? "But nobody came." The monster seemed to smile as the teeth reappeared. Frisk flexed a bit to get her soul to move. The monster's whole body shakes. "Do you think I'm pretty?" A weird set of eyes and teeth that resembled candy corn surrounded her. The eyes shot out pellets that changed from orange to blue, making the child work up a sweat. When the attack was done, Frisk decided to rest a minute, giving the creature some space. The creature laughed and muttered "That's what they all say…" The huge teeth reappeared, and Frisk just felt so tired, she was about to give up, until the monster stopped, and waved before vanishing.

Frisk crawled on the floor to a sign that read: DT EXTRACTION MACHINE. INACTIVE.  
She tried to lift herself up, but to no avail. "W-Wait here. I'm g-going to go and s-see if there is anything around here that can help you! Just be okay…" Flowey hugged the child close to him before scampering off on his vine legs.

Frisk chuckles to herself and curls up on the floor, listening to her heart beat through her ears. It was pretty slow. Well, maybe it's because she was laying down, or the fact that she was probably pretty active on the surface. Flowey came back soon after, clutching multiple things in his vines. "Okay, I found a first aid kit, a couple packets of popato chisps, some water, and a small blanket. Will any of this help?" Frisk smiled and nodded. Flowey sighed happily, laying the stuff down and sitting next to her. Frisk opened the chisps and gave one to Flowey. He smiled and munched. She drank and ate a bit before opening up the case. It was packed to the brim with bandages, tape, gauges, hydrocortisone cream, acetaminophen, and scissors. Frisk beamed and took two capsuls, five bandages, the tape, the scissors, and the cream out immediately. Flowey watched as the child played doctor on herself. "S-So… how do you know what to do?" Frisk smiled and kept patching herself up. "I remember doing this a lot on the surface. I must have been a real tomboy!" She stood up and posed heroically. Flowey giggled and hopped on her shoulders.

The two moved forward into a room filled with refrigerators.

 **Entry Nineteen: The families keep calling. I can't answer the phone. I can't tell them… I just can't…**

 **Entry Twenty: Asgore left me four messages about how angry and scared everyone is. He also left a message about a cute tea cup he found that reminds him of me. Thanks, Asgore.**

 **Entry Twenty One: I spend all free time at the garbage dump. It's the only thing keeping me in any form of self.**

Frisk sighs at all of the entries. Alphys couldn't have caused all of this. Most refrigerators were empty, but a few were filled with specimens of some sort. Before she could reach the end of the corridor, the last fridge morphed into a smiley white blob. She was drug into battle once more.

It was so cold. The creature looked like a person spread out to look like a snowflake, with two other beings on it's sides, looking like faces. They dripped all over the floor. She giggles and holds up her pinky finger alone, holds both index fingers up, and pushes them together, then points to the creature.* The creature laughs and mutters something before crescent moons fly above your soul. Frisk points to the creature, crooks her index finger down, points an index finger up while her other index finger rest parallel on it, moves said index finger away and crooks it, takes both hands above her hands and shakes them all the way down, makes a circle with all finger except the index which stands up, holds just her pinky up, then balls her fist with her thumb sticking out between her middle and ring finger. She then puts one hand to her head and moves it away and into a thumbs up, points to the creature, and puts both fist to her shoulders and shakes a little.* The creature laughs more. "Thank you…"

A crescent moon just stands still above your soul. Frisk grinned as she remembered one more pun. She puts her fists to her shoulders again and shakes, then cups her right hand around her cupped left hand, then pulls the left hand out.* The creature is smiling now, completely calm before she vanishes, leaving a blue key in her wake.

Flowey smiles as Frisk picks up the key and they head down more stairs. The room is bare except the box on the wall. She sees the box has a green slot, so she digs up the key she had found just prior to the blue key. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Alrighty, success. So, where was the last key slot? Frisk decided to head back to the bedding area, as they had neglected to venture into the room just right of the staircase.

 **Entry Seven: When the time comes, we'll be needing a vessel to hold the monster's SOULS. Sadly, a monster can not hold another monster's SOUL, as a human can not hold another human's SOUL. So… what if we create something that is neither monster or human?**

 **Entry Ten: The vessel seems as if it has a soul. How strange. I wonder, could all things hold even the tiniest sliver of a soul?... Whatever, the vessel is becoming too complicated for me at the moment.**

Frisk moves forward towards the mirrors, when she is drug into battle by a smiling blob resting in front of the mirror.

An odd looking eye bird flew before her. Frisk face looked a bit strange, mystifying the monster in front of her. It sounded like three voices were all talking at once. A white blob person formed, and it's face was covered in butterflies, seemingly strangling the poor creature. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The words used to try and lighten the situation only seemed to hurt the monster's feelings. The blob person came towards you again, shaking off butterflies as it walked. Frisk kneeled before her and prayed, praying for safety, praying for the salvation of the creature before her, praying that her determination wouldn't falter. The monster shook, and the three voices were all heard one by one, loud and clear. "Ribbit, ribbit." "Someone gets it." "Courage…" The white blob man appears again, normal looking, but shakes it's head, producing another as the previous one falls off and floats towards her soul. She shields herself, and the monster vanishes.

Frisk and Flowey walk down the stairway, and was happy when faced with the last box. She stuck the key in, and… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Finally, all for not.

The two backtrack out of the mirror room, and the room filled with beds, and into the room with the vending machine and the door that was now opened. They stepped into the elevator and turned left. All the logs weren't showing. Flowey shrugged. "Maybe it's the power?" Frisk nodded and moved forward and into another stairwell. Ah, a generator! Frisk ran and turned it on, but heard something… strange. She turned around to see strange white blob monsters moving towards her.

"STOP!" Alphys ran between them all. "I brought you guys some food, okay?!" The blobs looked happy and ran out of the room. "Sorry about that. They get pretty sassy when they're hungry. They must have something you ate, and… anyway! I came back and saw the power was off, and I was going to turn it back on… but I guess you were one step ahead of me, huh? B-But I'm glad you came here, to back me up! I was actually afraid that I might… not come back… but that's not because of these guys! I was just worried about… everyone finding out… I was afraid I would run away o-or do something… cowardly..." Frisk stepped forward and hugged the reptile close, rubbing her back. Alphys hugged back and continued.

"I-I guess I owe you an explanation. Asgore asked me to study the nature of SOULS. During my research, I isolated what I like to call "Determination." I injected the monsters that were sent here with it, hoping their souls would last after death… but the experiment failed. You see, we don't have enough physical matter… and our bodies will start to melt… pretty soon, everyone melted into… those… I couldn't tell anyone about this… I couldn't do anymore research, knowing everything so far… had been a horrific failure… but now, now I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. It's going to be hard, but being honest… believing in myself… I'm sure I'll struggle. I'm sure I'll screw up ahead. But knowing that I have friends to fall back on, it'll be a lot easier to stand on my own." Alphys squeezes Frisk to her chest and lets go. "Thank you"

 ***Endogeny, androgyny is having characteristics of both sexes, since the creature is technically both male and female. Undercover puns.**

 ***The snow pun was "Ice to meet you" Since there is no word for Ice in ASL, you have to sign it out.**

 ***The second pun is "You must be from Snow-din, because you chill**

 ***CHILL out instead of pushing both hands out. Ya dig?**

 **MAN WAS THIS A LOT TO WRITE. I'VE BEEN UP FOR AT LEAST FOUR HOURS WRITING THIS ONE BUT IT WAS SO FUN I LOVE ALPHYS AND SHE DESERVES SOME HAPPINESS. It's just such a great game, knowing how much has been intricately woven into the storyline, it's just wonderful. Anyways…**

 **Later Taters~**


	9. Origins

**Entry Eight: I have chose a candidate from Asgore's garden. I haven't told him yet, since he's so stricken with grief at the queen's departure. This vessel is the first golden flower from the human world that has grew here. So… What will happen when an inanimate object gets the will to live?...**

 **Entry Eighteen: The flower, Flowey, has gone…**

Frisk look to the flower residing on her shoulder. "Heh… surprise?..." She places her fingertips to her forehead, then extends them out in a fist with her thumb and pinky finger jutting out. Flowey looks downwards. "I… I couldn't do it. Hold everyone's souls… With that much power… what would I be? What would they be?..." He rubbed his leaves together. "How… How could I even do what they needed me to do? Even with all of the souls, I'm too much of a coward to even try and break the barrier. I'm too scared to see what would happen to those people. What would become of their souls when everything was done? Would they go back to their vessel? Would they leave? Where would they go?... There are so many questions that I'm too scared to find the answer to, Frisk" Frisk sits on the ground and holds the flower to her chest. "Will you tell me why you were crying back there?"

Flowey laid against her collarbone, a few stray tears running into the fabric of her shirt. "Chara is the reason everyone is like this. I was supposed to kill you when you fell, but I just couldn't. You… you look so much like them, Frisk." Flowey grinned against her. "The difference being is you cared. You actually wanted to help us, no matter how much I tried to make you stray and take the easy way out…" Frisk patted the flower's petals, and grinned. "S-Sorry, I still didn't answer your question. I… My parents were Toriel and Asgore… and Chara was their adopted child. Well, maybe adopted isn't the right term for it, but it's kind of like that… Anyway, remember the tapes? We accidently poisoned our dad, but not too much! He just got really sick and made it more of a hassle for mom, but no real damage came to him… Chara, on the other hand… They recognised the potency of the buttercups, and tricked me."

Frisk stood up, flower still resting against her chest as she walked with him. "Their plan was to break the barrier, saving us all… but that plan required Chara killing themselves. I was supposed to absorb their soul, inheriting a power that was close to god-like… I did, but to what expense?! Chara dragged us straight to their home, corpse in our arms. The villagers presumed I - We, had killed Chara. They tried killing us, in which Chara wanted to fight back with. They wanted to annihilate the human race… but I refused. I smiled as they struck out at us, carrying the body, along with a few dozen golden flowers, back home. When I returned, Chara's soul had left, leaving me to weak for any chance of recovery. I died Frisk, right in front of my parents on those golden flowers… You know that old tradition, where you scatter your loved one's ashes over something they love? Well, part of me remained in those flowers, and now, here I am. Not all of me, but enough to still _**be**_ me." Flowey shook in Frisk's arms as she comforted him.

She held him closer, practically suffocating him. "It's going to be alright, I promise." Flowey sniffled as Frisk stepped into the elevator when her phone ring. It's a voice she hadn't heard before.

" _ **Hello, Asriel. Sure has been a while, hasn't it? I'm expecting you to bring me the human. Everything will fall into place. Our plan will be a success. Thank you, brother." Click.**_

The elevator shook before shooting upwards at an alarming speed. The two held tight to each other, thinking letting go would result in the other being ripped from time and space. All they could do now was hope. The elevator dings, and they step out into the gray.

 **Pretty short yeah, but for good reason, next chapter will be big.  
Finals are this week, please come to my home and break my arm, we can be pals or I'll cook for you.**

 **Also, ALL DISTRICT WAS THIS SATURDAY AND IT WASN'T HORRIBLE (I don't even care if I get in, because I got some gigs coming up holla at a playa why don't ya?!)**

 **Anyways**

 **Later Taters~**


	10. Like A Family

**Hey what's up in sweet hearts land?  
Alright, so, this story doesn't follow strict guidelines for the fandom, because it gives me more creative control. Some characters have to good in this for the plot line (what little plot there is…)  
So, please, just sit back, relax, and read my shit posts 3**

 **Just giving Chara male pronouns, makes writing a bit simpler. If you see Chara as a girl, just imagine it says she. (Traits listed won't be strictly feminine or masculine. No barbies, no wrestlers, maybe princess monstertruck. I don't know. Enjoy)**

The elevator is shrouded with overgrown vines. Frisk looks to Flowey for directions. "We should keep heading straight from here… we're not far from Asgore's house…" She looks to the plant residing on her shoulder as she walks. "Oh, you don't know who Asgore is, huh? My dad, the ruler of the Underground. Sounds like an essay prompt, huh?" Frisk huffed a bit, making the flower snicker. "Well, when I died, all he wanted to do was revive everyone's hopes, by any means necessary. He proposed a plan to break the barrier, by acquiring seven human souls… It made mom very angry. She left, and made herself a new home in the ruins. I always went to visit her, even though I knew I couldn't tell her who I really was. Anyway, Asgore has been alone ever since. When I last visited, everything was exactly how I remember, given their are a few extra crumbled up recipes for butterscotch cinnamon pie… but now… I don't know where he is. He wouldn't have let the whole underground turn into what it has if he was able to prevent it. Ol' fluffy buns might be a big fuzzy push over, but he would do anything for his people. It's been what feels like years since I've seen him, Frisk. I don't know who or what's ruling over the underground right now… but I know they can't be up to any good."

Frisk stops just short of the door to Asriel's old home. She holds him tight as they walk through the open doors.

Everything is dirty, like someone rode through this house on a motorbike splattered with ink and dirt. "L-Let's head left first, maybe Asgore is in the kitchen, making some tea?" The flower bit whatever sliver of lip he had in a nervous grin. Frisk trekked through what seemed to be a cross between a dining and sitting room. A lone, splintered bookshelf blocks off the way to the kitchen. Frisk climbs over the wooden planks, splintering herself in the process.

The kitchen isn't in too bad of shape, considering the rest of the house. The floors are horrendously marred dirty. A box in the corner is overflowed with crumpled up papers, presumably for butterscotch cinnamon pie. Frisk trails over to the counter, picking up a note that had been crudely made.

"I'M IN THE GARDEN"

Flowey looked to the side, biting his lower lip again in a forced smile. "F-Frisk, wanna see my old room before we head that way?" She nods, heading out in the direction she came, and then heads straight. At least the hallways are clean, for the most part.

"It's that first door right there. The one at the end of the hall belongs to Asgore…" The knob feels as if it's about to come loose from the door. Flowey's room seemed to be the cleanest of them yet, well… at least the right half of the room. On the left side, crudely drawn pictures of gore and meaningless drabble littered the floor. Dirty clothes lay behind the unmade bed. Flowey sighed at the mess. "Chara sure is messy, huh? I'm so disguted by this. Even when we were kids I still cleaned up this damn room." He sighs as Frisk heads over to the left side of the room. "Frisk! What are you doing?!" Frisk finds a stray basket lying around, and proceeds to place all the balled up clothes littering the floor into said basket. Who ever Chara is, they would more than likely appreciate the courtesy. Frisk proceeded to make up the bed and stack the loose papers into a quick pile before turning to Asriel with a sheepish smile and running her left hand over the palm of her right.*

"Yeah, it looks a little better now. Thank you." Frisk smiled and looked to the wardrobe. "It's just a reciprocal for clothes, what's so interesting about that?" She shrugged, picking up the plant, heading out and down the hallway. The hallway was lined with golden flowers, which freshened up the dreary atmosphere to some degree. "Should I knock?" Flowey shrugs and bangs a leaf against the door. A small, choked sound comes as a reply. Frisk nearly rips the door off the hinges to get to the king, seeing him laying in a pool of his own sickness. With all the strength the two children could muster, they lift the king on to the bed. "T-Thank you… who… are you?" Asgore looks down at the two, fixated mainly on the human child. "I'm Frisk, your majesty" Flowey's chuckle brings life to the king's tired eyes. "Howdy, Flowey. It's been so long, I feared for the worst." Frisk set the plantation next to the king. "Too long. You're not looking so well, Gorey. What's goin' on around here?" The king sighed and rose from the bed, heading towards the dresser, searching for clothes. The child averted her eyes.

"A few years ago, after your visits became less frequent, I started… hearing things. Great things. I heard Chara again. I was so happy, even though my last moments with him were on his deathbed. He was still around, still trying to find a way to come back and stay with mommy and daddy." Flowey scoffed softly, hoping Asgore wouldn't hear. "His method of coming back required… drastic measures. The souls we had collected to open the barrier… That was the cost I paid to see one of my children again. With that sixth soul, I brought Chara back, but for what? For me to get sick, and my kingdom to be in who knows what shape?" The king had finished slipping into clean robes when he turned to the children on the bed. "Tell me, how is my kingdom?"

Frisk shuffled her feet, making Flowey sigh. "In all honesty, it… it went to shit for a while. It was so terrible until Frisk showed up. Everyone was hurting each other, and she was our hope, Asgore. She's saved so many just to get here… to get home." Asgore studied the child who cowered under his gaze. He watched as the child frantically signed, a look of fear on her face.* "Why haven't I killed you?" She nods, cowering slightly as he bends down to her level. "Out of all the humans we had to kill here, I did not want any of them to die. I refuse to take the lives of more innocent children, especially one kind enough to help me" He embraces Frisk, rubbing small circles on her back as a soothing gesture. "Thank you for what you have done thus far. Come, I will open the barrier for you"

Flowey shrieks. "No! ASGORE YOU CAN'T, PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" Asgore smiles sadly, lifting the flower up to his face. "Frisk has done more in one day then I've been able to do in my entire time as king. I'd be honored to aid her in this endeavor. Please, understand" Flowey sobbed in the king's arms as they walked towards the gardens in the basement. Frisk looked up at the goat man in front of her, a feeling of dread drenching her senses.

She tugs his robes tail. "Yes, what is it, my child?" Toriel… oh goodness… "H-How are you g-gonna open the barrier. your majesty?" He chuckles lowly, grabbing the child's hand as they continue onward. "My dear, we will get through it, together. You will take my soul, and cross through the barrier." Frisk nearly trips. Flowey continues to weep, quietly pleading for Asgore to find another way. The child hugs tight to his leg in an infantile attempt to sway him. He keeps walking until they reach the judgement hall, meeting an all to familiar face.

"Heya, kiddo. I'm proud of ya, making it this far, especially without killing anyone." He steps forward to the little cluster and ruffles the child's hair. "You're so close, aren't you happy?" Frisk kept her head down. This is what she was working towards, but why do it, if the king wouldn't be around anymore? Even Flowey was so excited to get out of here, and now he was bargaining for the king to change his mind. She shook her head.

Sans smiled sadly at her, plucking her away from Asgore's leg. "You know what that means, kiddo?" She nods solemnly. "Ah, don't make that face, you have all of us here. It might not be much… but we'll look after you." Asgore nodded, patting her head. "We can sit in front of the fireplace, my wife can make butterscotch cinnamon pie, everyone can visit. It'll be like a family" Flowey looked expectantly at Frisk. She nods. "Human, you truly are something special"

Footsteps echo through the judgement hall. Sans snaps around, hands in front of the little family behind him. "Who's there?" A dark chuckle fills the room. "Don't you remember me, Sansy?" Pat. Pat. Pat. "Do you remember me, Asgore?" Pat. Pat. Pat. "Asriel, I'm sure _**you**_ remember me!" Pat. Pat. Pat. The figure is just out of view, making Frisk squint.

"Oh, what have we here?" The figure quickens their pace. Woah, they're tall. Not quite as tall as Asgore, but they still have the capability to loom over you. A black cloak shrouds most of their body, except a green shirt that slightly pokes through. He (presumably) takes a step closer to Frisk. Sans growls, making the guy laugh. "Pathetic. Why would I be scared of a failure's son? Well, more like a failure's test dummy, if you ask me. Tell me, Sansy, how did you acquire those _**Gaster Blasters?**_ How much did you have to-" "QUIET!" Sans steps up, barely coming to the boy's chest. "Just what do you want, Chara?" Chara? Flowey glares, mumbling idle threats. "What _**do**_ I want?" He places a finger to his chin, a shit eating grin spreads across his face. "Hmmm… I want **her.** "

 *** Running the left hand over the palm of the right is saying "nice" or "clean" depending on context.**

 ***Hand to forehead, bring it down and have the thumb and pinky finger extended out while the rest is a fist. Both hands cupped, bring in to chest kind of like saying "me." Point. Fist with the thumb resting on your chin. Pinky and ring finger are pressed to palm while the other three are open like a doggy shadow puppet, then close quickly. Dominant hand points and goes underneath the palm of the other hand, like stabbing. Point to self.**

 **EXAMS ARE DONE!  
Yup, not much else I can say but that.  
It might take some time, but I will answer you guys, directly or indirectly. It's the least I can do.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **Later Taters~**


	11. Our Final Battle

**Aye, this chapter is a bit darker I guess. Anyways, enjoy  
(Sidenote: Exams were pretty good. Failed the precal exam, but passed the class and that's all I need ayeeeee)**

That devilish grin combined with red eyes was a nightmare just waiting to happen. Chara stared down at the trembling child, reaching a hand out, but was smacked away. "How dare you test me, impudent fool. I could end you with the snap of my fingers. Is that what you want?" Flowey glowered as Sans pulled his hand away. "Learn your place, Sans." Frisk hid inside Asgore's cloak. "Come, child. Is this really how you greet the prince of the underground?" Frisk looked up at Asgore meekly, a sad shadow spreading across his face. Flowey scoffed.

"You know who the true prince is, and we **both** know what you did." Chara glared and plucked the flower from Asgore's hand. "I have a half a mind to-" "Of course you have half a mind, no wonder you still-" Chara gripped Flowey's petal, giving a harsh tug. Frisk screeched and ran forward into the boy's leg, knocking him down. He glared at the child as she picked up Flowey. A smile spread across his face. "It's been awhile since I've met a human like this. So much determination. Do you know what we could do with that? That pure, untapped energy. We wouldn't even need the other six if she came here first! Fate is so cruel, saving the best for last." Chara lifted himself up, stalking towards the child. "You'll do just fine, deary. Come, we'll be making your last moments worth it for amusing me" Chara extended his arms outward to pick up the child, but was met with Flowey sinking his teeth into the boy's exposed flesh. Frisk pulled Flowey out of the line of danger a second time, and ran behind the two adult monsters.

Chara growled, wiping a insignificant amount of blood from his wrist. His favorite sweater was now stained a brilliant shade of crimson. "How dare you. I should end you right now!" Flowey cackled, slipping into the neck of Frisk's shirt. "If I had my body back, you would grovel before me. I don't care what you meant to me, because right now, I wouldn't mind wiping that shit eating grin off of your face permanently." It was now Chara's turn to laugh. "Oh, Asriel. How pathetic."

Asgore's face paled even more as he turned to the flower. "A… Asriel?..." The flower smiled at the king. "Howdy, daddy." He thought he had misheard Chara before, but hearing his son's name twice told him it had to be true. Chara stepped forward, hand on the king's back. "Would you just look at it, papa. A pathetic, useless weed. Really suits-" Chara skids across the floor, hitting and effectively cracking a pillar. "Do not speak of my child in such a manner, Chara. Do not make me choose between my children;" A pitchfork like weapon appears in the king's hand, he aims it at the boy's throat. "Because it's obvious who I will choose." Chara rushes and knocks the man down, struggling for dominance. "I should have killed you a long time ago!" Sans lifts the boy off of the true ruler of the underground. "All of this, it was you, wasn't it?" A tendril extends, wrapping around his neck. "Turning everyone into something… unclean. Pinning us against each other, just for your amusement." The tendril tightened again. "You're a bit of a freak, aren't ya, kiddo?" Sans let's go, letting Chara drop to the floor, gasping for air. Sans lifts Frisk up and into his arms. "You look a little rattled their, kid. You hurt?" Frisk shook her head, leaning into him. He chuckled and looked to Asgore. "Ya think we sho-"

Frisk falls from Sans grip. Asgore catches her and shields her eyes. Sans is lying on the floor, coughing like mad. "Heh… guess you're a real _**backstabber,**_ aren't 'cha freak?" He laughs, his body starts crippling into dust. Chara chuckles and runs forward, grabbing the light blue soul from the dying skeleton. "Chara! No!" Asgore stares in utter disbelief as Chara consumes the former comedian's soul. The boy shuddered as the soul struggled, even when going through his throat. A blast of light and power knocked the three over. Flowey glared through the light, turning a pale yellow. For a flower, he looked absolutely sick.

The being before them was a dangerous hybrid. The souls were interlocked with another, beating out of the boy's chest. Half was a more grown version of Chara, while the other half was presumably his own skeleton, seeing as it fit him perfectly. A snake like red pupil gleamed and shimmered on the backdrop of his black sclera. Chara laughs, flexing both fleshy and skeletal hands in front of him. "This… this power… it's so amazing…" He floats out of the room, still laughing to himself. Frisk looks up at Asgore, patting his cheek gently. He smiles sadly down at her. "Human. No matter what happens here, I want you to get back home. If I die here, take my soul, and leave this cursed place." He sets the child down, and withdraws his weapon once more. The hallways fill with screams, but… why are they so… familiar?

"FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSKKKKKKKK!" Alphys? Undyne runs in with the royal scientist on her armor clad shoulders. "We-" Undyne pants. "We came as soon as we saw Asgore punch-" She weezes a bit more. "-Chara." Alphys nods and checks her phone. "If I'm not mistaken, then Papyrus should be here wi-" Harsh footsteps bound through the halls once more. Papyrus stops by Undyne's side. "HUMAN! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!" Toriel rushes in as Asgore gestures to the pile of dust on the floor. Sans' jacket lays on top of the pile.

Papyrus walks over and drops to his knees. He runs his fingers through the dust, tears streaming down his face. "Brother?" His voice is so delicate, like he's afraid that the whole world will collapse if he speaks above a whisper. He slips into the jacket and zips it up halfway. It fits him perfectly. Undyne walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. Chara enters the room again, six canisters in hand.

"Ah, Papyrus, what took you so long? I thought you would sense it, considering how close you were" Papyrus glowers when Chara drops in front of him to be eye to eye. "Golly, you must be so upset. How adorable!" He pats the skeleton's skull. Papyrus swings and hits the hybrid in the stomach. "You've done it now, you heathens. With these souls, I will become a God" Chara grabs the souls one by one, shoving them in his mouth like a gluttonous pig. Chara grinned, summoning Gaster blastesr behind him. "Are you ready, Papa? Momma?" He lets the blasters fire. They scream as their bodies burn and fade away. Chara smiles as he takes the souls, and turns the blasters to Undyne and Alphys. "RUN!" The five of them try and race to the hallway a little too late. The doors were locked just before they could touch it. Undyne shakes with anger and fires a barrage of spears, all missing. Alphys tries to pry open the door. Papyrus flings sharpened bones and manages to hit Chara. Tendrils rush out and wrap around the trios' throats. Sickening cracks echo through the room. Frisk looks to Flowey, hitting a thumbs up fist into the palm of her hand. "I can't help Frisk. To beat something that powerful, you have to BE that powerful!" Frisk's eyes brim with tears as she rushes over to take the trio's souls while Chara consumes the last two. Frisk's own soul resonates. She points back forth between her own soul and Asriel. "You… want me to take your soul too?" She nods, clutching her friend's in her hands. Asriel looked down. "Close your eyes. I'll return it when everything is back to normal." Frisk complies as she and the other three are dragged into Flowey. Everything is black.

"Brother, are you going to join me?" The newly formed prince smiles and walks over to Chara. "Of course, why do you think I even put up with that brat?" Chara grinned eagerly.. "I'm so glad you're finally seeing things my way" Asriel nodded, standing right below Chara as he floated down to the ground. "Awkward sibling hug?" He outstretches his arms. "Awkward sibling hug." Asriel holds Chara close as he forms his chaos saber. "I was so tired of being a flower, Chara. I've missed you so much" Chara rubbed his brother's back. "I missed you too. It's been so boring without you around like this. I-" The saber goes right through Chara's chest. He screams and kicks, but Asriel holds tight. "I'll never let you go again, brother. I promise." The life fades from Chara's eyes, the souls remove themselves from Chara's and let it disperse. Asriel consumes them and smiles. "It's okay, everyone. We're almost done here."

Frisk opens her eyes to everyone looking down at her. "Hello, my child" Toriel kneels down and rubs the hair from Frisk's face. Papyrus clings onto Sans like a smol child. Undyne grips Alphys' waist and walks towards Frisk. "We did it, punk!" She punches the child's shoulder a little too hard, resulting in a motherly glare from Toriel. "Sorry, majesty" Frisk stands up and looks at Goat mom. She spells out the word Asriel. Toriel motions over to Asgore, who is kneeled down and clutching the boy. He looked much more like a child without the monster souls inside him. Frisk tapped him on the shoulder, and was greeted with a tackle. "Frisk! I'm me again! I'm so happy, I'm so happy!" Frisk giggles and hugs the goat tightly. Toriel rubs the children's heads and smiles. "Are you ready to go home, Frisk? Or would you like to go say goodbye to everyone?" Frisk looks to Asriel who shrugs. *Frisk pokes the left side of her chest, then the right; puts her hand to her forehead and motions outward; makes a V with her middle and index finger and proceeds to move them forward and off her cheek; circles one palm around the other, then places it on top of the other; and rubs the back of her hand. Toriel chuckles and grabs both children by the hand and leads them out of the underground. "I suppose you're right"

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Everyone nods and hums in agreement. "Frisk, with the monsters coming from the underground, we're going to need an ambassador. Won't you fill the position, my child?" His smile was so genuine, how could she say no? She nods happily to everyone's delight. "YES, THE HUMAN WILL BE A WONDERFUL AMBASSADOR!" He jumps up and down a moment later. "THAT MEANS I CAN BE THE MASCOT! TIME TO GO GET ACQUAINTED WITH THE HUMANS!" Papyrus storms off, nearly tripping a few times. Sans sighs. "Well, someone's gotta look after him" He takes off in the opposite direction. Classic Sans. "Are you SERIOUS?! PAPYRUS! WAIT UP!" Undyne runs after the skeleton, and Alphys follows suit. Asgore turns to Toriel sheepishly. "S-should… Should I be doing something?" She casts a glare. "Oh! Would you look at the time!" Asgore takes off running after the couple who are running after the skeleton who is running to go get some much needed recognition.

Toriel looks down to Frisk, Asriel held by her side. "Well, Frisk, since you came from the surface, that must mean you have somewhere to go to. What will you do?" She looks up at the woman confused. "I want to stay with you, momma" Toriel blushes a bit, and begins to laugh. "You're such a silly child, Frisk. If you would have said that earlier, none of this would have happened. I'm so glad it took you so long to make up your mind." She grabs the child's hand once more. "Come now, it's time to start anew."

 ***"We see all surface." They'll see everyone on the surface**

 **We're finally done! This chapter was draining to write. I JUST COULDN'T WRITE A FIGHT SCENE IT HURT TOO MUCH YO**

We got our happy ending though, so smile. You know you want to smile.

The other human souls reside in Asriel, since their bodies are long gone. Now they can still live on and experience life, and so can he. Everyone wins. (That's what I wanted in the game, but noooooo so I'M GETTING IT NOW OKAY THANKS)

Anyways, thanks for all the support thus far. It means a lot that you guys actually wanted this to keep going.

 **Later Taters~**


End file.
